


Cocytus

by Mattinovas



Series: 一个奇怪的脑洞 [2]
Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinovas/pseuds/Mattinovas
Summary: 存档，一个神棍故事
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Series: 一个奇怪的脑洞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832764
Kudos: 3





	Cocytus

**Author's Note:**

> 还是Deus ex machina的脑洞  
> 和前篇有一点联系，但单独看这篇也没问题  
> 时间线在找到真相之后  
> 擅自脑补加光速摸鱼的产物，妄想超多，还可能有错字病句
> 
> 请谨慎决定是否阅读，如果有什么奇怪的地方/不能接受的地方请务必及时退出

冥界的入口处有一条名为 Acheron 的河，里面的河水轻得连羽毛都无法漂浮。进入冥界的人需要付出代价，才能乘上摆渡人卡戎的船渡过。支付不起的人被留在岸边，徘徊在人世和冥界的交汇处，或是被摆渡人赶下船抛在河里，沉没在平静无波的水面下；登上船的也有人因为意外，骨血都被河水销蚀干净。不甘和怨恨像浓雾一样弥漫在河上、像致命剧毒一样流淌在河里，赋予了它怨河的名字。[ 1 ]

金发青年并不说话，只是盯着手上的酒杯，耐心地听对面的人讲故事。这超出了他的知识范围，他不清楚这是不是音乐家在随口胡诌，亦或是真实存在过的、作为旧人类文明一部分的故事，却也没有打断。以前他对这个世界一无所知，或许会着急结束话题，切入关于探寻“真相”的计划，可现在他觉得没什么好着急的了。因为他很清楚对面的人在说什么。

他见到了 Vanessa 。

和他想象的不同，那是个小女孩，至少出现在他眼前的立体投影是；可同时也是整个 CyTus 的核心，是网络世界里全知全能的神。

他明白了很多事情。比如为什么在第一次检测到 Colin Neumann Jr. 非法访问 Library 的数据之后，他破天荒地听从了 Simon 的警告，没有再被他们发现任何一次访问。比如为什么 Colin Neumann Jr. 在劫狱的时候胸有成竹，游刃有余。再比如 Colin Neumann Jr. 给他留下的提示，那个以古老得早已经消亡的语言拼写的词组，他用终端检索到的字面意思是“ god from the machine ”，可他始终百思不得其解，但现在他明白了。

用它形容 Vanessa 确实再合适不过。

于是青年像虔诚的信徒一样，向神许下窥见真相的愿望。

他看见了 Library 的真身 —— 人类文明复兴工程的原点、旧人类长眠的庇护所：文明的继承者们沉睡在冷冻舱里，而剩下的人被抛弃在充满终焉病毒的世界里，和旧文明一起归于尘土；某些不知道是幸运还是不幸的人，在冷冻舱里因为各种各样的意外永远无法醒来，成为 Shelter 冰冷无生命的一部分；有人在里面苏醒，在 Vanessa 的庇护下走出了 Library ，学着像普通人一样混迹在 Node 里面，长了一张他熟悉的脸。

Simon 想起，他俩聊天的时候 Colin 总是说，你们 A.R.C. 根本不知道自己在用的到底是什么东西。而他总是嗤之以鼻，说得好像你知道一样，他回敬道。而 Colin 只是笑笑，并不回答。

他还记得，他们在逃亡的路上，在某艘货船的船舱里聊过事情结束后要做点什么。 Simon 说他想要回到 Node08 ，回到小时候住的地方，在那里弄点喜欢的音乐，在 iM 上发一发分享给喜欢他的音乐的人听。挺好的， Colin 评价道。你呢？ Simon 问。或许会在各个 Node 到处玩玩吧，顺便考古。 Colin 说，反正也没有地方可以回去了。

Simon 忍不住吐槽，你听起来就像超级英雄电影里面去打 boss 之前破釜沉舟把家烧了的主角。那也太蠢了， Colin 的表情明明白白写着对这种行为的无法理解。我只是纯粹地回不去了而已。他摩挲着手上的小提琴，喃喃地说。

他以为是音乐家难得的多愁善感，不想回去触景生情，于是没有再问。

现在 Vanessa 告诉了他，那个没有说出口的答案，那些没有说出口的事。

渡过了 Acheron ，接着是流淌着恸哭和哀鸣的悲河。在地狱里受罚服苦役的犯人叹息哭泣，眼泪汇聚成河。渡河的人泅水路过，偶尔能听见里面传来的号哭。

Simon 发现自己在流泪。

Vanessa 只是默默地看着他，眼睛像欧泊一样明亮。“你还想知道吗？”她问。

“是。”他回答，感觉自己喉咙发紧。“我就是为了真相到这来的。”

他的芯片又被激活了，那些藏在系统最深处的记忆像走马灯一样开始播放。建造者亲眼见到埋没在废墟里的文明的残骸，有些还栩栩如生得仿佛人类只是走开了一下；他们按照程序命令的那样，掩埋所有未能幸免的人类，让他们安息在地下免受风雨侵蚀；他们像工蚁一样不知疲倦、日复一日地劳作，从废墟里建立起雄伟却毫无生机的 Node ；然后他们又眼睁睁看着曾经熟悉的文明的残像消失在时间流逝里，完全被一片死寂的新城取代。

就像人类借助睡眠来休息，建造者们连接进入 CyTus 。在那里，母体为他们编织最绮丽的梦境，流光溢彩、光怪陆离，让如今虚拟都市最繁华的街道都黯然失色。母机用梦境安抚着建造者，一边把他们产生的程序异常 —— 或许称作“情感”更贴切，全部抽取出来，好维护他们的正常运转。那些悲伤和痛苦无处可去，于是全部积压在系统的底层。后来，管理局把 CyTus 改造成了都市，这些不能被解读的、安静而汹涌的情感就像熔岩一样炙热地流淌在不见天日的地底，而上面是摩肩接踵、车水马龙的现代都市。

“这条河的名字叫 Cocytus 。”音乐家说。

“这是你们给它起这个名字的意义吗？” Simon 问。

“谁知道呢。”音乐家耸耸肩，“你没有别的什么问题了吗？”

Simon 抿了一口玻璃杯里的酒，灯光和冰块共同作用下杯子里的酒烨烨生辉，在桌子上投下小块彩虹色的光斑。“是在废墟里吗？”他忽然没头没尾地问。

“是。”音乐家坦然承认。

“那 Colin Neumann Jr. 呢？” Simon 突然觉得这个说了千百次的名字有些陌生，此刻说出口甚至有点艰难。

音乐家思考了一下，像是在努力选择措辞让这件事显得没那么残酷。“留在废墟了，我到的时候那个建造者正在埋葬他 …… 你知道的，程序混乱，没什么逻辑可言。”

程序员想了想，在 Vanessa 那里也有看到建造者扫描并且埋葬没有生命体征的人。“然后它袭击了你？”他问。音乐家点头，又补充：“说起来很老套，我偷看的时候不小心踢到小石块，他被吓到了。我那个时候刚从 shelter 出来，身体状况不太好，所以被攻击之后就失去了意识。对于我来说勘探队来得很及时，可对于他来说有点太晚了。”

Simon 的思绪不知道飘到哪里去了，过了很久才又问：“所以你在用了他的身份之后，从 Vanessa 或者别的什么渠道知道他的过去，然后出于愧疚决定要帮他完成愿望？明明你什么都知道，可还是在收集关于 ‘ 真相 ’ 的证据？”音乐家笑了笑，“也不全是，我出于私心也想知道这个地方这些年到底发生了什么。”

“那块芯片有给你答案吗？”

“有。”音乐家的指尖在杯子的边缘摩挲，突然感慨一声。“植入芯片可真疼。 Vanessa 把 CyTus 那些抽取出来的记忆传给我的时候，我还以为我要因为大脑超负荷运作而死了。”

“ Colin Neumann Jr. 的身份给了你很大便利。”那个特立独行的考古学家因为没有 id 芯片让管理局没有办法追踪他，只能用最原始的摄像头追踪，但 Node 这么大，总有那么些死角的地方，而他把这些都摸得门儿清，在管理局看来他就像个幽灵一样。

“可不是吗。虽然不植入芯片导致 Vanessa 只能用摄像头来定位我，我也只能用移动终端跟她联络，有大量数据的时候还要用固定设备。看到你们用芯片感觉我这样还挺不方便的。”

Simon 笑了一下，虽然听起来更像是用鼻子哼了一声。“那你会被我时刻追踪定位的。”

“我猜也是，毕竟你可是 X 。”

他们两个好像从没有这种心态平和地聊着毫无营养的内容的时候，但也挺愉快的。 Simon 想。

“你以后还会在 iM 上吗？发点科普帖开几场音乐会什么的。”

“会啊，我很喜欢小提琴呢。”音乐家回答，“而且那里是唯一一个会有人叫我 Conner 的地方了。”

Simon 愣了一下。

“你要来捧场吗？”音乐家看着他，脸上又露出了那种 Simon 熟悉的、胸有成竹的讨厌笑容。

“看你的曲子怎么样吧。” Simon 说，“不要太自恋了， Conner 。”

音乐家笑了：“那我给你留票，保证好位置。”

————————————

[ 1 ] 阿刻戎河，古希腊神话中的五条冥河之一。死者给一枚银币就可以坐船过河（所以古希腊人会在尸体口中放一枚银币作为渡资），给不起的话就只能在岸边等；生者给钱也可以坐船过河，但是船会因为生者的重量变得极其不稳定。这是原设定，不一致的地方还有多出来的内容都是我编的。

**Author's Note:**

> Colin老师对不起！  
> 我写了什么，一开始明明很严肃，为什么气氛突然朝着奇怪的方向发展了。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
